Three Words
by Doccubus21
Summary: This is my one shot entered in the second twitter one shot challenge. The prompt was to either re-write or extend the scene in 4x05 where Lauren tells Bo she's staying with the dark. Please Read and Review. Enjoy.


**Three Words...**

* * *

"When you're ready to come back to your real family, just say the word." Lauren stood there frozen as Bo walked away. The brunette's final words felt like a slap.

_Why can't Bo understand why I need to stay?_ Lauren looked over her shoulder and saw that Bo was just outside the door. _Get her back in here, you idiot. Don't let her walk away. Make her understand that this is where you need to be right now!_

Lauren listened to her eternal voice and walked to the doorway. She reached out and captured Bo's arm with a firm grip just as she was about to walk away. Lauren's heart clenched when the succubus turned to face her and she saw the glistening of unshed tears in her eyes. The hand that wasn't holding Bo's arm reached out and cupped the brunette's face. Bo leaned into her hand and closed her eyes at the touch. The unshed tears escaped and the salty water ran down the succubus' cheeks. Lauren moved her hand to the back of the brunette's neck as she leaned in and kissed Bo's tears from her cheeks. When she leaned back she met her lovers dark, expressive eyes. Lauren used her thumbs to caress the remaining wetness from her cheeks as she spoke to Bo.

"Please don't walk away. I don't want you to feel like I am rejecting you, Bo. Hurting you is the last thing I ever want to do. I want us to sit down and really talk. I've missed you - so much. Will you stay?"

Bo was so choked up with emotion that she couldn't speak. She saw the love and yearning in Lauren's whiskey coloured eyes and the doctors aura burned brightly around her. She nodded and allowed Lauren to take her hand and lead her back into the room. They sat beside one another on a red sofa at the far end of the room.

They sat in silence for a while. It was Bo, who broke the silence. "I'm sorry for what I said. I just - it's just - " Bo laughed nervously. "Why is this so hard?"

They were sitting facing one another their legs touching. Lauren's voice was gentle, "I think it's just hard to know where to start. There is so much that has been left unsaid between us, Bo. So much has happened over the last three years and I never imagined that I would ever find someone else to connect with, to love. I have trouble letting down the walls that I erected to protect myself from going completely insane, but now that they have come down I am left feeling vulnerable and exposed. So often I only have to see your face and look into your eyes to know what you are feeling. Bo, you wear your heart on your sleeve, whereas I keep a lot of what I feel hidden. It is a defensive mechanism and I am sorry if you sometimes feel that my feelings for you don't match your own. When I got my memory back; when I realised you were missing I wanted to come back straight away."

"Why didn't you. Since getting back you have been the first thing on my mind. I just wanted to find you."

"I called Dyson. He told me it would be better if I stayed hidden. That the Una Mens were after me and that it wasn't safe."

"He knew where you were!" Bo's jaw clenched angrily.

"I don't know, but I presume so. He would have been able to trace the number that I called from. I think he was protecting me. No one can fight the Una Mens. I am a fugitive from the Light, Bo. That's why I need the Morrigan's protection. He would have lost track of me when The Dark grabbed me and threw me in a dungeon with Crystal." _Crystal. I wonder where she is now,_ Lauren thought at the memory of the blonde waitress chained to the wall. _Was she human or fae. Was she owned by the Dark? Was she dead?"_

Bo frowned when she saw Lauren's aura fluctuate at the mention of this Crystal person. "Who's Crystal?" Bo blurted as jealousy fired up inside her belly. "You - you slept with her."

It wasn't a question and Lauren tried to hide the guilt and regret of her weakness from the succubus, but she knew she failed as the heat of a blush infused her cheeks. "If it makes you feel any better she got close to me and then betrayed me to The Dark."

"I can't believe this. While I was worrying about where you were and if you were okay, you were busy getting it on with another woman."

"I was lonely, Bo. She offered me friendship and comfort," Lauren responded defensively as anger at Bo's response filled her. _We weren't even together and it didn't mean anything!_ She could of said that to the succubus who seemed to be fighting the urge to flee from Lauren and the thought of her being with someone else. But she had heard the talk around the Dark compound and even the Morrigan had left a few obvious breadcrumbs about where or should she say who Bo was regularly feeding from.

"You can't honestly be mad at me when you have been fucking Dyson on a regular basis since you got back!" Lauren's voice cracked with hurt and she hated herself for it. She felt like Dyson would always be between them. Always waiting for his chance to sway Bo into being with him. She couldn't blame the shifter for trying. He was in love with Bo after all, just as she was and Lauren knew that she would never be able to let the succubus go. She would never love anyone the way she loved the woman sitting in stunned silence beside her.

Bo was shocked by Lauren's defensive, aggressive response. The doctor was stronger and more self confident than she remembered or maybe this was the real Lauren. Maybe finally being free from the bonds of The Light fae allowed Lauren to express herself more freely because she didn't have to worry about being punished for speaking her mind.

The brunette met Lauren's intense gaze and nodded her head slowly. "You're right, I have been feeding from Dyson, but it's not what you think it is, Lauren."

"Then explain it to me, Bo... Because I am sick of thinking that I am and will always be second best because he can at least help to feed you, heal you and keep you strong. Everyone, including you, knows that he is in love with you. So please, Bo, please tell me that whenever things don't work out the way you want it to with us that you won't just continue to rebound back to him."

"He's SAFE! I sleep with him because it's comfortable and safe. I will always love him, but I am NOT in love with him! I AM in love with you and he knows that. I've told him that." Bo reached out and took Lauren's hands with her own. "You are not and have never been second best. I have never loved someone as much as I love you. When you asked for a break from us, it hurt like you couldn't believe. You broke my heart. Every moment I spend with you fills me with such happiness. I know that because of what I am, I will never be able to be monogamous, but I need you to know that you are the one that holds my heart. Only you."

Lauren could hear the raw truth and emotion in Bo's declaration and it filled her soul with hope. It also made the doctor feel pity for Dyson. She was surprised that she was thinking about the shifter when Bo had just declared her love and devotion to her, but she was. Bo was essentially using him because he was safe and she hated having to bed strangers on a regular basis to remain strong and healthy. Bo was a succubus with morals which was pretty much unheard of and for this reason she used Dyson instead of seeking random bed partners. She couldn't believe that Dyson allowed himself to be used like that. She felt sorry for him. _Would you turn Bo away from your bed if you were him? No, I guess I wouldn't, _Lauren responded to her internal voice. _I will never get over her._

"What are you thinking? Say something, please." Bo wasn't able to read the flitting emotions crossing the doctors features. She regretted sleeping with Dyson every single time they were together since coming back. She was getting to the stage where she had trouble even looking at him while she took what she needed. She would always be thinking of Lauren. Of her kisses, her touch of just how good Lauren's love felt when they were together. Bo didn't even realise that one of her hands had started caressing and kneading Lauren's upper thigh, until the doctor let out a moan and placed her hand atop of Bo's stopping its progression.

"God, Bo. You are making it hard to think at all."

"Sorry," the succubus muttered as heat spread up from her neck to her cheeks. "I was - uh - thinking about you - about the way you touch me."

"I can't think when you touch me. I burn for you, Bo. I have missed you and it killed me to ask for the break. I know I told you that I wasn't happy, but it wasn't that simple. It wasn't that I wasn't happy with you. You bring me so much happiness, Bo. It was a culmination of so many things that had happened, but I just couldn't sit there and tell you everything that was slowly eating away at me because my heart was splitting in two as I asked for the break from us. I broke down as soon as you had left. It killed me to let you go and I have never stopped loving you. I will NEVER stop loving you."

"Then why did you do it. Please, baby - I need you to tell me why - I - I need to know everything. I need to know that I didn't completely fuck up what we had. I know that I can be selfish and sometimes miss the things going on around me. I know that we had troubles and that because of what I am there was a lot of things that you had to deal with. I know that you were the one having to do all the compromising and I am truly sorry for that. I wasn't a very good girlfriend. If I was I would have noticed that things weren't amazing between us. I will do anything to make you as happy as I was when we were together. Don't give up on me."

"It wasn't just you, Bo. I did my fair share of..."

The clack of high heels interrupted them and they looked towards the door to watch The Morrigan emerge through the door.

Evony stopped at the edge of her desk when she noticed the doctor and the succubus on her couch. "I'm sorry to interrupt whatever this is, but I need my office." She looked at how close the women were sitting and the intimate way the succubus was stroking Lauren's thigh. Evony couldn't hide her amusement when the blonde reached down to stop Bo's movements. She had been around a few succubi in her lifetime and knew that it was natural for them to seek out contact and that it wasn't intentional, it was in their nature. She also knew that even without their swaying abilities, it was very hard to resist them. "Doctor, I suggest you take Bo back to your new loft to finish whatever this is. While I'm all for watching a little girl on girl action, I have a meeting shortly, so I need my office. Besides, the only person allowed to have sex on that couch is me." Evony let out a delighted laugh as both women quickly stood up from the couch with matching looks of distaste. "Go on, get out of here. Take the rest of the day off to catch up and get reacquainted."

Lauren found herself flustered under Evony's knowing gaze. "We were just talking."

The Morrigan rolled her eyes, "Oh please, we all know where this reunion will end up. Bo, have fun with the doctor and then come see me in the morning. I have another job for you." Two men dressed from head to toe in leather stepped into the room. "Time to go you two, vamoose!"

Lauren grabbed Bo's hand and led her out of the office. They could hear The Morrigan's raised voice as they made their way down the corridor. Lauren flinched and Bo grimaced and held the doctor's hand a little tighter when a blood curdling scream echoed through the complex. "I really don't like you being here, Lauren. I wish you would come home with me so I can protect you."

"The Morrigan isn't going to hurt me, Bo. I am way too important for her to melt me," Lauren said as they walked hand in hand over the expanse of grass and up a concealed path surrounded by trees.

"I'm sorry that you have to align yourself with The Dark because of the Una Mens."

"I'm a fugitive, a traitor in The Light's eyes," Lauren sighed as they made their way down the secluded path. "I meant what I said, though. I feel free for the first time in years. I know too much to be allowed to just walk away from the fae, but at least now I can come and go as I please and there is no binding contract. I am here on my own terms and have been given free reign in the archives. I am learning so much, Bo. I haven't felt this fulfilled professionally in a very long time, except perhaps when I was working with Taft...Well before I found out that he was a psychotic monster, that is." Five minutes later they emerged in front of an elegant, modern looking structure.

Bo didn't respond as she thought over Lauren's words. The doctor had sounded happy and confident since they had been reunited and the succubus couldn't deny that she liked the new spark in Lauren's eyes. Bo realised that the woman she had gotten to know over the last three years wasn't the real Lauren. The doctor had been beaten down by The Light. They had taken away the easy going, funny and carefree side of her personality and replaced it with the serious, wary and guarded Lauren. Bo, of course, had seen the doctor lower her guards and let her in and she was different when they were together. But when Lauren had been in the lab at The Light's compound she was closed off, distant and coldly professional.

Lauren opened the door and ushered Bo inside. The succubus had been quiet and she wondered if her new candidness about what she wanted had upset or scared the succubus in some way. Lauren felt empowered for the first time in years. She was not going to put up with the fae and their bullshit anymore, she was determined to not feel so powerless and used. Bo sat on the soft plush loveseat and nodded when Lauren motioned to a bottle of wine. She poured each of them a generous glass of red that she had opened with dinner the night before. Handing Bo the glass she gave the brunette a look of concern, "Are you alright, Bo? You haven't said a word in like ten minutes. I'm sorry if you're unhappy with my decision to stay with The Dark for now, but..."

Bo cut her off, "No, Lauren, don't apologise. I was just thinking that's all."

"About?" Lauren prompted, taking a seat beside the succubus. She ensured that there was a little more space between them because she was determined to finish having their frank and honest conversation before they even thought about moving things to the bedroom. Though Lauren was really hoping that Bo would stay with her and that they could make love for half the night before falling asleep in one another's arms.

"You're different," Bo stated softly before taking a sip from her glass.

"I feel different. This last year has been... life altering. I'm stronger and determined to live more for me and not for others."

Bo grimaced and looked down into her wine glass. _Did I do that? Did I control and dictate what I wanted from her just like The Light did?_

"Bo, I wasn't meaning you."

"But just before in Evony's office, I was ignoring what you were telling me you wanted and pushing you to come with me. I turned it into what I wanted, not what you wanted. I'm sorry."

Lauren reached out and cupped Bo's chin and forced her to look at her. "You have always tried to protect me and I know that you do it because you love me. You have saved my life on numerous occasions and in a way I think I hated that you had to. It made me feel weak, having to be rescued by you all the time..."

"Baby, no! Have you forgotten how often you have saved US with that wonderful brain of yours. You are not weak! You may not be physically strong, but your sexy, sexy brain has saved countless fae! I don't see you as weak, Lauren. You are one of the strongest people I have ever known! To endure everything that the fae have thrown at you and continue to use your medical expertise and science to help them. You dazzle me, Lauren. You are remarkable."

Lauren blushed with Bo's praise, "Stop, Bo. You don't have to say that."

"I know I don't have to say it, Lauren, but it's the truth. I understand why you left and went with Taft. You were sick of being treated so poorly by the people that you worked tirelessly to save. I wish I hadn't been so wrapped up in myself and had seen how unhappy you were. I don't blame you for breaking up with me."

Lauren moved closer to Bo and took her hand. "Bo, I did some things when we were together that I wasn't proud of. I had a lot of insecurities when it came to us. I didn't understand how someone like you could possibly love me and I hated myself for not believing you when you claimed that Kenzi wasn't Kenzi."

"Lauren..."

"No, Bo... please let me finish. I have thought about that day and the days that followed a lot. I have thought about the things that the Kitsune had said that should have told me that it wasn't Kenzi. She said some horrible things, trying to cause me to doubt you and I didn't see it. You know Kenzi better than anyone and I should have believed you when you told me that she was not your best friend. I'm sorry. The only defence I have is that I had noticed your behaviour and was concerned that something was wrong with you and I convinced myself that you were imagining it all."

"Lauren. I know I said some harsh things to you..."

"You said you would never forgive me for not believing you."

Bo sighed, "I know I did, but no one else believed me either...well except Tamsin of all people."

Anger flared at the mention of the Valkyrie, "Don't even get me started on her! I wish I had punched her instead of just slapping her when she came into my home and started gloating about kissing you! That bitch enjoyed every second of telling me that my girlfriend had kissed her and that you were with her instead of at the awards ceremony with me."

"Lauren. It was one of the tests for the dawning! I felt so bad for missing your big night."

"Kissing Tamsin was a part of the dawning?" Lauren snorted in disbelief.

Bo grabbed the back of Lauren's neck and made sure that she was looking at her. "Yes! I told you about that machine that I activated in the Dal and Trick had to play it while I was running around trying to save the crying fae girl with magic tears."

"The Squonk?"

"Yes! The Squonk! Anyway, everything Trick did with that machine happened to me. I did not voluntarily kiss Tamsin and until now I had forgotten it even happened. Why can't people, butt out of my business. I'm sorry that she gave you yet another reason to think that you couldn't trust me, especially after I had just promised you no more Dyson and that I missed your special night because I was in Brazenwood with a bitchy Valkyrie."

Lauren lowered her head into her hands and rubbed her temples before refocusing on Bo to fill in the remaining gaps of why things had gone so wrong. "We were so out of sync by the time you had made it through the dawning. I was feeling more and more insecure, trapped and unappreciated, while you were feeling empowered and brand new with your fully developed power and control. Hale was keeping me under house arrest and had started to make me feel just like I had with the two previous Ashes, a slave. Taft was showering me with praise and encouraging me to use my talent for more than just working at Ash pharmaceuticals. Of course he was also playing me and knew all about the fae and just wanted to use my talent. After being attacked by the Tikbalang's boyfriend, I just couldn't deal anymore. I pulled away from you and asked for a break. I'm sorry that I hurt you, but everything was just eating away at me and I didn't know what else to do."

"And then you left without a trace," Bo said softly. "To go with Taft."

"I asked Hale if I could have a sabbatical to pursue something personal. He refused. He coldly told me that he knew I had just broken up with you and that I needed space but that it wasn't his problem. That you weren't my boss, he was. He told me I was pledged to The light and that The Dark would kill me if they got their hands on me. He told me I could take the weekend if I wanted, but I was to be back Monday. I thought we were friends and he treated me just like the other Ashe's, like I was property. Taft showed up again. He had been coming by for days trying to convince me to leave my job and work for him. That my talent was being wasted and when I still refused, he had his lawyers look into my background. He said he was curious why I spent five years hiding in the Amazon and Afghanistan staying off the map and he handed me a file containing something from my past that I had spent the last five years trying to make up for. You saw the file. You know that Lauren wasn't the name I was born with."

Bo nodded slowly. "Karen is your real name."

"No, it isn't. I left her behind just as you left Beth behind. We all have a past, Bo and I have tried to make up for my mistake by saving as many people as I could. Not a day goes by that I don't think about them and that I had a part in their deaths. They weren't supposed to be there, but that doesn't make the ghosts go away. I told Taft that I don't respond to blackmail and he told me he didn't care about why I had done it, that everyone has secrets. He was so understanding and told me that he knew that I could use a fresh start and that the folder I was holding was the only copy and that I could do whatever I liked with it. I couldn't believe that the past I had been running from and trying to make up for was now able to be cast aside. He said that that was what freedom looked like. **Freedom.** That one word resonated within me as I watched him leave me to decide. After the Garuda, Dyson had told me that it would be the best time for me to run and be free, but I turned around and looked at you and couldn't think of leaving you."

Bo was shocked that Lauren had given up her chance for freedom for her. Bo also thought about the real reason Dyson had suggested that Lauren run. _He had just gotten his love back and he had seen the way I kissed Lauren when she asked me to leave her while fighting the Garuda. He wasn't concerned for her! He just wanted to get rid of the competition, _Bo thought._ Was that why he kept Lauren's location away from her this time? Because he knew how much I love her and I would have dropped everything to go get her!_ Did Lauren regret not leaving the fae after the Garuda. The thought of not having the doctor in her life made her feel sick to her stomach. A lump formed in her throat as she managed to get out her question, "Do you regret it? Do you regret not running?"

Lauren fought the tears that threatened to spill over. She shook her head, "No, I don't regret it. I got to be with you and you surrounded me with a love I had never known. And even when you found me with Taft, your love was unwavering and it killed me to be so cold to you. I couldn't let Taft know that if he wanted the most powerful fae alive, he was looking right at you. I had no intention of sacrificing Dyson, but I couldn't reveal that to you with him standing right there. I tricked Taft and turned him into a Crabbit when he thought he would be getting Dyson's marrow. And after Dyson took off after Taft, I did the only thing I could. I ran. And then we all forgot about you when you were taken by The Wanderer." Lauren threw her hands in the air, "Now you know everything."

Lauren took a deep breath and drank the remaining wine in her glass. She placed the empty glass on the coffee table and leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes. She felt lighter having told Bo everything that she had gone through. It was nice to vent all those negative feelings and she just hoped that Bo wouldn't look at her any differently because of it. Lauren loved Bo with her entire being. She accepted Bo for all her faults as well as her strengths and she hoped that now that Bo had seen and heard the less than flattering parts of herself that she would not think any less of her. If Lauren was honest with herself, it was only Bo's opinion of her that mattered. She didn't care what anyone else thought about her, only Bo.

Lauren felt the cushions of the couch beside her shift moments before she felt Bo lean against her side. The blonde opened her eyes and met Bo's dark expressive orbs. "I had no idea, Lauren. None."

"Does what I just told you effect how you feel about me?"

"If anything, it helped," Bo responded softly, wrapping an arm around Lauren and pulling her closer.

"Helped how?" the doctor asked, shifting to snuggle closer to the woman she loved.

"I had so many questions about what happened. Not just with us, but with what happened after you broke it off with me and the reasons why you left. Is it bad that I'm kind of relieved that it wasn't all my fault that you needed a break?"

"No. Not at all. I'm sorry that I made you feel that it was all your fault. You were so sweet and understanding when I was asking for a break. I could see how shocked you were and it hurt to see the pain I was inflicting. I'm sorry that I put you through that."

Bo reached up and cupped Lauren's face, "I understand why you did what you did, baby. I can't imagine how hard it was to be treated so badly by the fae for so long. I think if it had been me, I would have gone crazy or homicidal. I do wish that you had told me how you were feeling. I would of liked to have been given the opportunity to try to help. I want to be there for you and I am hoping that you don't still want to be on a break because I don't think I am going to be able to stay away from you for another minute. I love you, Lauren."

"I love you too, Bo. More than you can possibly imagine. I missed you."

"I missed you too," Bo leaned up and took Lauren's mouth with hers. The kiss was soft and searching at first, but quickly became more urgent as their need for each other became apparent. After several minutes they separated breathing hard.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Lauren asked hopefully.

"Nothing would make me happier," Bo responded before taking Lauren's mouth captive once more. They kissed each other as if they were trying to remember every single thing that they meant to each other.

Bo broke away and the blonde moaned in protest, but smiled when the succubus straddled her and brought their lips together once more in another need filled embrace. Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo and pulled her closer as they continued to make love to each other's mouths. Bo groaned into Lauren's mouth when the blonde's hands found their way to her ass and squeezed her through the soft leather of her pants. They separated for some much needed air and stared into one another's eyes. "God, how I've missed your touch. The dreams I had since we've been apart really didn't compare to having you in my arms," Bo panted as she started peppering kisses along the doctors long, elegant neck. She paused at Lauren's pulse point and felt the frantic throbbing of it against her tongue.

Lauren's eyes rolled as Bo's hips moved on her lap and the attention the succubus was showing her neck and collar bone with her mouth and tongue sent waves of arousal south. Moisture pooled between her thighs as Bo continued to grind herself on her lap. Lauren wanted to feel Bo's skin and popped the buttons on the front of the blue leather vest to expose the succubus' spectacular cleavage encased in a sexy, black bra. Lauren's hands slid the vest off her arms before running her fingers over the newly exposed skin.

Bo couldn't suppress her moan of arousal as Lauren took off her bra and then took one of her breasts into her mouth. Bo laced her fingers into the doctors golden hair and pulled her harder against her breast as Lauren lashed her tongue over a very sensitive, erect nipple. Bo lowered the straps of Lauren's dress so that she could touch more of Lauren. Lauren exchanged her mouth for her hands and took Bo's mouth in a heated, needy kiss. She could never imagine anyone making her feel the way she did in Bo's arms. Lauren broke the kiss and met Bo's succubus gaze. The ethereal blue eyes blazed with need and desire and the doctor wanted to get Bo to the bedroom to fill that need. "Bed. Now."

Bo nodded and stood on shaky legs and watched Lauren stand and push the dress over her hips to pool on the floor at her feet, leaving the doctor naked except for a skimpy pair of silk panties. Lauren pulled Bo forward for another kiss which left the succubus breathless. When they broke apart, breathing hard Bo watched Lauren hook her fingers under the hem of her underwear and slide them off as well. "So fucking beautiful," Bo whispered in awe at the exquisite form displayed before her.

"Leave your clothes out here. I'll be in the bedroom waiting for you," Lauren said in a low, husky voice before leaving Bo standing frozen on the spot at the brazenly, confident doctor as she went into the bedroom.

Bo was shaking with need and arousal as she removed her remaining clothing and followed the blondes steps into the bedroom. Bo found Lauren laying on the bed waiting for her. The succubus' body shuddered and a fresh wave of pleasure and moisture pooled between her legs at the way Lauren raked her gaze over her body.

Lauren reached out to Bo, who stood as if frozen at the end of the bed. "Come here. It's been way too long since I have touched all of you."

Bo's mouth was suddenly very dry and she felt a rush of nervousness spread through her as she slowly crawled onto the bed to join her lover. Lauren seemed to sense the change in Bo. "What's wrong? Do you not want this?"

Bo continued to crawl towards Lauren her eyes taking in every inch of Lauren's lithe form as she moved up to hover above her. "I have never wanted anything more," Bo managed to respond as she stared deeply into her eyes.

"Is that why you're shaking like a leaf?" Lauren asked as she softly trailed her fingers down Bo's arms causing goose bumps to rise beneath her gentle touch.

Bo leaned down and kissed the woman she loved with all her heart. "I have dreamt about touching you again for months. Please tell me that this is just the beginning. That I won't have to be without you again. I don't think my heart could handle it if you left me again." Bo bit her bottom lip and fought to keep the tears that threatened to spill over at the rush of emotions that Lauren always made her feel. "Please don't leave me. I don't care if you stay with The Dark, I don't care where you are as long as I can come with you."

Lauren reached up as tears filled her eyes as well and caressed the side of Bo's face. "Oh, Bo. I am yours completely. I will always be here when you need me. I love you, Bo, with everything that I am. Please don't ever doubt my feelings for you." Lauren ran her hands over Bo's strong shoulder's and back and pulled, urging the succubus to lay atop of her. "Make love to me, Bo. Love me like only you can."

As Bo's flesh met the full length of Lauren's heated skin, they both exhaled and marvelled at how good it felt. Bo's mouth and hands went to work re-mapping the body of the woman she had been without, for much too long. "I've missed the softness of your skin beneath my fingers," Bo said as her hands ran over Lauren's breasts, abdomen and legs. Bo then followed the same path her hands had taken with her mouth. "I've missed the smell and taste of your skin."

Lauren was losing it as Bo explored her and whispered softly to her. She was so aroused and she felt the stirrings of her climax and the succubus hadn't even touched the place that she needed her the most. "Please, Bo. I'm going to lose it. I want to feel you inside me. Stop teasing," she pleaded and moved one of Bo's hands between her legs.

Bo stoked her softly several times before taking her hand away, much to the blonde's frustration. "Patience, my love. I'm not finished getting reacquainted with your body yet," Bo murmured as she positioned herself between Lauren's legs and looked at the glistening folds at the apex of the blondes thighs. Bo kissed the inside of Lauren's thigh and got lost in the scent of her lovers arousal. "I've missed the smell of your desire." Bo opened Lauren's legs a little wider and swept her tongue over the wet, silken folds of flesh. "And I've missed the taste of your pleasure. I will never tire of loving you, Lauren."

Lauren moved her hips imploringly. "Then love me, Bo. Please...love me now!"

Bo chuckled at the blonde's insistent, urgent tone and how she strained against the hold she had on her thighs to move herself closer to the succubus' mouth. "Tell me you're mine. Tell me that no one loves you the way I do."

Lauren's hands clutched at the sheets with need. "Bo...please."

Bo swiped her tongue along Lauren's needy centre, just once. "Say it."

Lauren looked down to meet Bo's glowing blue gaze and realised that it wasn't just Bo with them in the room. Bo's succubus was present and was staking a claim on her and this excited her even more as she stared into the possessive eyes of the woman she loved. "I am yours."

"And?"

"Oh, God...No one loves me the way you do!" Lauren cried out as Bo leaned down and took her engorged clitoris into her mouth and sucked hard. "Bo! Please, I won't last long," Lauren pleaded and cried out again as the succubus inserted several fingers inside and curled her fingers hitting her sweet spot. Lauren's back arched and she threw her head back as Bo brought her to climax with just a few thrusts of her embedded fingers.

After a minute Bo removed her fingers and Lauren missed the feel of her immediately. Bo's eyes had returned to normal as she crawled up beside the blonde who was still gathering her wits after her orgasm. The brunette kissed her shoulder and then Lauren's lips. "I love you so much, Lauren," Bo said when they broke apart.

"I love you too, Bo," Lauren said with a dopey satisfied grin. The succubus yelped in surprise when Lauren moved quickly and covered her with the full length of her body. "Now it's my turn to torture you," Lauren said with a mischievous smile.

Bo chuckled at the doctors playful flirtation, her eyes gleaming as her succubus reacted to the woman pressed against her. "Hmm...Sweet, delicious torture," She said, pulling Lauren down into a kiss full of promise and heat.

They spent hours making love and getting reacquainted with each other until they fell apart spent and satisfied. They fell asleep wrapped in one another's arms both content and hopeful of a brighter future together...

* * *

**Author's note: So here is my submission into the second twitter one shot challenge. I would really love to hear what you guys thought of it. :)**

**Don't be shy.**

**Doccubus21**


End file.
